Ova 1
by Liiz99
Summary: ESTO ES EN HONOR AL DÍA INTERNACIONAL DE LA MUJER, disfruten junto a Maka y Soul :D Advertencia: Fic viejo mala ortografía leer los fics de mi perfil para entender c:


**Agradecimientos:** **Feliz Día de las mujeres** a la Madre de Atsushi Okubo: D! , Vendito seas Atsushi por crear unos personajes muy buenos ¡

**Y también:** Feliz** Día de las mujeres mi lectora favorita yumary-chan 27**, que la disfrutes hoy y que la pases genial, come mucho chocolates :9

Este es mi primer ova en conmemoración al día de las mujeres, disfrútenlo ;)

**OVA # 1 **

**DÍA DE LAS MUJERES**

**~Maka pov~**

Woaahh~ , buenos días! , saludando mi habitación, mi cama, mi celular en el piso y todos mis objetos de mi cuarto con mi bostezo, me levante de mi cama feliz porque era jueves 08 de marzo, día dee? Las mujeres! Si, realmente amaba este día, lo mejor de todo es que te regalaban chocolates, rosas, te sacaban a pasear ya sea por el parque, el cine, u otras cosas más. Pero como afortunada… tenía a mi Soul , estaba muy ansiosa de ¿qué cosa me daría Soul por mi día? La verdad no sabía pero quería saberlo ya! Me quede sentada en la mini-salita que teníamos en nuestro apartamento, donde solo habitaban 3 muebles pequeños y nuestro televisor no pantalla plana tehee~, prendí la T.V y a los 10 minutos vi abrirse la puerta de la habitación de Soul , me quedé tiesa porque con qué me iba a sorprender Soul? Hehe, con un besito pequeño o un abrazo… Pues realmente quería las dos cosas, y más hehe.

-¡Buenos días! – Saludó, mi fiel pareja.

-Buenos días hehe-

-Maka, no te has ido alistar para la escuela hoy? , bueno la verdad no quiero ir, no me parece "cool" ir a esa tontería, no necesito aprender ya que te tengo a ti y el Internet Ajaja-Decía burlón

-¡Pero si no vas hoy! me quedaré sola… – Me puse cabizbaja

-Hehe, no te preocupes iré por ti al medio día, necesito descansar de ese viejo que me gritó a mí y a ti cuando llegamos la primera vez al Colegio.

-ah...ok.

-Ohe, Maka no te pongas así de triste, es que no es que no quiera estar con voz, es que la verdad no me siento con ganas ir hoy, _es aburridor_.- escuche que susurro lo último.

-No, no te preocupes estaré bien entonces- Me dirigí al baño triste, y pues tampoco me felicitó ¿lo habrá olvidado? Posiblemente, tenía que ir yo a la escuela sola, pero al menos estaban los demás.

-Makaa! Te prepararé el desayuno, y te haré el almuerzo, vale?- me decía Soul detrás de la puerta del Baño.

-¡Sí!

…

Mientras me cambiaba sin ganas para ir al colegio escuchaba como Soul me preparaba la comida, -realmente… lo habrá olvidado?-me quede pensativa , ya han pasado 5 días desde que somos pareja , y ya vamos a empezar con los gustos y disgustos? Mejor me quedo en silencio, no quiero ser yo la mala del paseo. Me vestí con la misma ropa que me llevé el primer día, Salí de mi habitación faltaba media hora todavía, esta vez me levanté más temprano de lo normal.

…

Me senté en mi silla del comedor mientras miraba a Soul como me servía los platos para comer, dejé mi mochila en la silla de mi otro lado, Soul se me sentó al frente mío y veo que también se preparó su desayuno.

-Maka… no estas disgustada con migo?- Me hablaba el albino.

-….-Me quedé en silencio me hice la sorda.

-Maka, no te pongas así – me dijo esta vez con algo serio y aclarando la voz.

-No, no me pasa nada, come normal, no te quiero dañar tu digestión – le respondí sarcásticamente amable.

-_Joder,_ detesto cuando no me hablas francamente- me decía colocando sus ojos carmesíes en mí.

-Se hace tarde, nos vemos! – me levanté de mi silla llevé los platos a la cocina, no quería verle la cara Soul, me había dicho que sí quería estar con migo en la escuela, pero empiezo a darme cuenta de que no quería.

-¡Maka, e-espera! , – me dijo con algo de grito pero con temor a alzarme la voz.-Y-yo te llevaré!

-Hmm, prefiero el auto-bus, ya está afuera…Adiós-le dije triste -¡Maka no me dejes así!-me tomó del brazo y me dijo con algo de rabia pero con algo de temor de que pasara algo.-El autobús se va ir-Le comenté con algo de ironía.-Argg, vale, adios. Me solté y fui a subirme al autobús en el último puesto, a medida de que iba por el bus, se me quedaban mirando los compañeros ¿tal vez porque esta vez no me vieron con Soul? Ahora que lo pienso , me porté muy duro con él , debería disculparme ,maldije por el de abajo , que forma tan inmadura me comporte , mientras se me aguaban los ojos , al ver como el bus asechaba lentamente y al ver a Soul mirándome por la puerta triste y desconcertado. Vaya que "lindo día" se me echó a perder. Casi me iba a correr la lagrima, pero me limpié y me di cuenta que traía mi teléfono celular, esta vez podría llamarlo a escondidas en el recreo con él, se me aclaro el rostro, ya me podré disculpar con él.

…

**~Soul Pov~**

Diablos! , me debí mejor haber callado, eh ir con Maka ahora la puse triste, me ignora .Vaya esto si no es "cool". Y lo peor de todo, es que era una sorpresa decirle "Feliz día de la mujer", que idiota soy.-_Claro que lo eres Soul, apenas que te das cuenta?_- Me empezó hablar ese puto diablillo.-Joder ya deja de meterte , cómete tus pensamientos para ti mismo. _–Deberías de decirme gracias cada vez que te aconsejo, si es que me lo pides._ –Ha!, tu ni me ayudas en una tarea ,mucho menos en cosas sentimentales.- _NO ME ESCUCHASTE?¡ , eres enfermo o que , te estoy diciendo que si ME LO PIDES!.- _Joder, que estoy haciendo! , No debería hablar con voz, pero… entonces lo haré, Bahh , oye cabrón…ee-uhm m-me harías el favor de aconsejarme?.-_(risita burlona), sabía que lo harías, no puedes hacer las cosas solo…_.-SI VEZ QUE ES LO QUE DIGO? Te concentras en insultarme no ayudar en nada!.- _Bueno, bueno…Te ayudaré ,Con que hoy es el día de las mujeres?.-_Exacto.-_ Bueno, ve y compra un regalo, bueno, muy bueno… estaría muy bien uno caro…e-je-jeje…-_No digas tonterías, yo sé a qué viene esa risita, me harás gastar dinero maldito diablo.- _Que listo…te estaba tomando por juego. Bueno, en verdad debes ir a comprar un detalle para…Cómo es que se llamaba esa niña "pecho plano"? Agasaja! .- _Idiota se llama Maka , y no le digas eso , aunque si da risa ahaja , mierda que estoy haciendo , me estoy haciendo llevar por ti , tu eres el causante de mi actitud repulsiva …aunque … me …está gustando.-_ AJajaja , si vez? Para algo estoy en tu conciencia, para "ayudar" ejeje-je.-_ Maldito, no quiero volver a ser el "Soul Eater" de antes, ignorante, engreído, arrogante, eso era antes! No quiero que me cambies, gracias no quiero tu ayuda…-_ Bueno… tú te lo pierdes Evans...~~.- _Maldito! , no me digas por mi nombre familiar…Bahh ya no me escuchara.

Me va a tocar ir a comprar algo por mi cuenta…

**~Maka Pov~**

-Vamos…Vamos…Acábate rápido-Decía yo mirando el reloj del salón mientras me aburría en clase de Historia, esa profesora hablaba muchas cosas, interesantes claro, prestaba mucha atención pero a la vez trataba de que se acabara la hora de clase para salir al recreo e ir a disculparme con Soul por teléfono, la profesora Bianca Jácome, es mi profesora de Historia, decía cosas intrigantes, me gustaban pero era la primera vez que deseaba que se acabara ya la clase…

_(~Tiirrriiiiiiiiiiinn~)_-Por fin!, salí disparada del salón de clase , me fui rápidamente hacia la azotea , pero algo me paró el camino…_Ashley_ –susurré

-¡Hola niña! , Sabes a donde se ha ido Soul?-me dijo la "líder" del grupito de las populares, mientras las otras la seguían como esclavas a ella.

-E-e , me llamo Maka , no niña…

-Bueno como sea Mako Maku, como sea! , Sabes para donde se fue?-esa joven me daba mala espina…-Si… sí sé.-¡Woao! , dime dime, quiero preguntarle algo…-¿Cómo para qué sería? .-Hay ¡ que te importa! Ósea~.- Oye! , Soul no vino a clase! , así que no molestes que necesito…eeh hacer algo!-casi digo que iba hablar con el…-Uisch niña , más respeto, no sabes con quien te metes.- Maka dije que me llamo Maka! .-Si , si , adios niña…- Y me sacó la lengua y se giró rápidamente con una mano en la cintura y la otra jugando con su cabello , las otras también la seguían , tenía mucha rabia.

…

-_(haa..Ha…ha..) _Llegué jadeante a la azotea subiendo los 3 pisos en las escaleras. Me senté en la Banca que Había ahí, deje mi almuerzo hecho por Soul, me quedé mirándolo, en el bonito empaque que me lo hecho, lo abrí y era mi favorito, arroz algo de ensalada y unas bolitas de carne, tenía pegado una nota que decía _"Discúlpame por no ir, pero disfruta el almuerzo, te lo hice con cariño de: Soul" _Jeje, gracias por la comida, mi amor…

Tan pronto terminé de comer esa exquisita comida, llamé por mi teléfono y rápidamente busqué a Soul…

…

-Vamos…Contesta

…

-Dios voy a llorar si no contestaas~

…

_-…Hola_

-Hola Soul…-_Ya no estas enojada con migo?..._-No , claro que no…_-Que bueno… ya me tenías triste, al ver de esa forma como me ignoraste.-_ Soul…-_Hm?.-_ P-perdón-name, en ese momento me salían las lágrimas y no pude aguantar la respiración y evitar lloriquear.-_ Ahhg…Maka…no llores, no me gusta ni verte ni oírte llorar , y mucho menos hacer llorar a una mujer , francamente fue mi culpa , no quise hacerte llorar…-_ (_suspiro y limpiándome las lágrimas para evitar soltar otro sollozo) _Va-vale .-_¿Relajada?_.-Si , un poco…-¿_En donde estas que no escucho a los demás?.-_En la azotea, se escucha un poquito, estoy en el casi 4to piso.-_Ah bien…_-Le iba a decir algo pero sonó el maldito timbre de entrada a los salones…

-Maldición!- Grite yo

-_Ahg, que mal… Ya tocaron el timbre…y-yo no quiero colgar-_

_-_Yo tampoco Soul…-_Te quiero seguir escuchando…-_Soul …ya voy bajando las escaleras , ya tengo que colgar…t-te amo…_.-(suspiro)Maka yo también.-_Nos vemos a la salida , no te olvides por mí.-_Claro que no lo olvidaré…Adiós …-_Adios , se cuelga la llamada ya casi están todos en el salón!

…

**~Soul Pov~**

Joder no más tengo 2 horas para escoger el regalo de Maka, haber… que escojo aparte de chocolates…

Iba en mi motocicleta por la parte comercial de Death City, Todas las vitrinas tenían grandes ofertas de este día, las calles estaban decoradas y no encontraba nada bueno…-_Soul, porque no te quitas ese problema de mierda y le compras un simple peluche?_-No creo que le fascine…-_Jajaja no es para tanto, solo es un detalle , un momento… porque carajos se me metió la manía de ayudarte en tu relación con tu pareja?-_Jajaja! Después del todo, tengo manejo de un poco sobre ti, ya que la mayoría de mi cuerpo me pertenece Haha!-_Joder…que fracaso, pensé que era el único…-_Ya no lo eres…Cuando es que veo una vitrina de regalos que me llamó la atención por sus detalles y tenía la liquidación del 50%, no tarde en entrar…

-Ee... Buenas, busco un regalo muy especial para mi…Pareja-No tarde en sonrojarme con la que atendía.

-Bueno la mayoría de las cosas que hemos vendido, son los peluches de oso…-E, me los puede mostrar?-¡Claro!-Vale- a medida que la señora me mostraba los peluches, me decía que cada uno se le podía estampar el nombre de la persona a quien se lo iba a regalar , se estampaba en un corazón rojo que cada oso tenía en sus manos , "_hehe , le voy a regalar un peluche albino , a Maka"_ .- Eh deme este- señale uno blanco que en las orejas por dentro tenía rojo , y un corazón .-Qué nombre quiere que se le estampe?.-Maka…que tenga escrito feliz día Maka.-Vale ,en 5 minutos se lo tenemos listo, mientras tanto elije que más quiere llevar.-Vale!

-_Oye Soul, antes de contestarme, piensa en la mente las palabras que me vas a decir, no es necesario hablar, no más piénsalo…-_"Bueno".-_ ¿Por qué te habías separado de tú familia?-_"No pienso decirte…"-_Ohh vamos dilo, a nadie le diré , porque después del todo no puedo salir de tu cabeza , aja-jaa-ja-_"No me importa simplemente no quiero decir nada de mi pasado , me trae malos recuerdos , ni se lo eh dicho a nadie , ni a Maka…"-_Mejor me callaré , no quiero rogarte y estar como tarado diciéndote que me digas-_"Si , mejor no lo hagas".

-Volví! , toma aquí está su detalle.-Gracias.-¿No quiere otra cosa?-Ehm , sí deme una docena de chocolates.-Aquí tiene, gracias por su compra!

…

Llegue a casa para reglar el peluche que había comprado para Maka…

-_Que haces?-_Me decía el diablillo.-Arreglando el peluche…-_Con qué?.-_Por favor déjame hacer esto rápido se suponía que debía estar ya a mitad de camino…

Le puse en su cuello del oso mi corbata que tenía el roscón en la punta y le puse mi balaca que decía "Soul" y mi símbolo alrededor de la cabeza del oso , realmente se veía atractivo , igual que yo jajaaja, Lo empaqué en una bolsita de colores junto con los chocolates y le puse una tarjeta que decía "Feliz Día , Mi Maka". Y rápidamente fui a por mí motocicleta para esperar a Maka a que salga de clases.

…

**~Maka Pov~**

-La Mesosfera es la tercera capa de la atmósfera de la Tierra. Se extiende entre los 50 y 80 km de altura, contiene solo el 0.1% de la masa total del aire. Es la zona más fría de la atmósfera, pudiendo alcanzar los -80 °C…-Decía mi profesora de Naturales, Jane Parada, estábamos en un dictado, -"_Vaya…Soul se tendrá que adelantar en muchos cuadernos"-_Pensaba, cuando es qué.

-JODER! Que aburrimiento, ya me duele la mano~-Decía BlackStar interrumpiendo la clase tranquila, me quedé sorprendida a su acción, la verdad ninguno de los del Shibusen se había acostumbrado a copiar tanto en cada hora…

-BlackStar!, firme la agenda escolar! "Interrumpe la clase continuamente", la profesora estaba pronunciando eso mientras lo escribía en la carpeta , Black escribía su nombre en la pequeña casilla que había para demostrar que si fue el quien interrumpió la clase, esta observación se la llevaré al director.-Tehee~ solté una risita.

Eran las 11:55, estaba deseando que la profesora se demorara más en llevar a BlackStar a dirección para que se acabara la hora e ir a la salida para ver a Soul~.

-Vamos…Vamos…60 Segundos!-Todos estaban también pendientes, y empezamos a decir la cuenta regresiva para que timbraran e irnos del colegio , 59 ,58,57,56 y así sucesivamente

…

Por fin! 10,9,8,6,5,4,3,2,1 _(~Tirrriiiiiiinnn~)_, Cómo amaba ese sonar , excepto cuando timbran para que se termine el recreo hehe. Salí por la puerta del Salón a buscar la salida.

-Haa, que desilusión no está todavía aquí, estaba esperando a Soul…

_(Ti tíí)_ Cuando alzo la mirada y era Soul en su moto esperándome, tenía su sonrisa tipo-tiburón, había mucha gente, algunos Autos recogían de a 10 estudiantes, Habían heladeros, gente que vendían mango con sal, gelatina etc. En fin me lancé sobre Soul, porque lo extrañaba y mucho. Algunas chicas miraban a Soul, tehee~, si lo se Soul es muy apuesto, y otras me miraban a mí estaban celosas? Jeje, ningún chico tiene el encanto de Soul.

-_Te extrañé_-Me susurró Soul en mi oído.-_Yo también_ – Yo esperaba las felicitaciones o el regalo pero no había nada, supuse mi felicidad al ver nada.-Vamos-Me dijo Soul , Y me monté detrás de Soul abrazándolo por la cintura , al mirar detrás mío me fijé en los chicos , se estaban muriendo de risa , porque estábamos los dos…

…

_Al llegar al apartamento…_

Me senté en mi sofá favorito, llame a Maka para que también lo hiciera.-Maka…-Dime hehe-Ya vengo pero cierra los ojos.-Vale hehe –Fui a mi habitación a sacar el regalo que le iba a dar a Maka del Día de la mujer .-Nehe , nada de trampas cierra los ojos jaja.-Uu ok!Le di un beso a Maka, en los labios, claro jaja, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados todavía pero me di cuenta que le estaba gustando , me separé un poco estábamos a unos milímetros , estábamos rosando nuestros labios pero le susurre_ "Feliz Día de La Mujer , Mi Osita"_ , ella abrió los ojos y saltó de la alegría al ver el paquete de colores que le estaba mostrando.

-Awww, gracias "_my life" –_y en seguida me dio otro beso, hice una leve sonrisa ella estaba abriendo el regalo y lo primero que sacó fue la docena de chocolates, y después sacó el osito albino arreglado por mí, ella se puso muy contenta y podía ver cómo le brillaban los ojos al ver el peluche que "supuestamente" era yo.

-Sabes Maka, pronto vamos a tener unos "ositos muy lindos hehe"-Usé el termino osito para darle entender que pronto tendremos una pequeñísima Familia, de pronto todos sean albinos jaja, pero no ahora, por el momento no tengo planes para ser padre, tengo 16 años apenas, y ella 15, no le quitare la juventud que tiene una vida por delante, mi Maka hehe.

-Soul… hablando de familia, e-um-q-que pasó con tu familia? –Maka te digo una cosa?-Dime…-Yo tengo cosas de las que no puedo hablar…

_**Nota de Autor**_:_Kawaii , les gustó? este es mi primer Ova , está en honor al día de la mujer , perdónenme por no subir la continuación del capitulo 54 la verdad adoro los Ovas , así que quise hacer uno en esta conmemoración , * Lanzándome por la ventana* jajajaja xDD okno nonno , esta vez no fue por no realizar tareas , es que me dieron muchos chocolates y me puse hiperactiva jsaojsaojaasdabb , ok ok liiz , piensa en lo cool que eres , relajate... eso eso buena chica xDD , asd , bueno quiero hacer una aclracion , a los Lectores , que hacen reviews contructivos , quiero que les quede claro que ,_ **TENGO 12 AÑOS , Y ES MUY COMÚN QUE ME EQUIVOQUE , ADEMÁS , NO ME GUSTARÍA CAMBIARLES LA PERSONFICACIÓN QUE LLEVO HASTA AHORA CON LOS PERSONAJES DE ATSUSHI , ADEMÁS , ME GUSTA VER A MIS LECTORES FELICES POR MIS FICS , ME DEPRIMIRIA SI LES CAMIARÍA LA PERSONFICACION , PERO PARTE DEL MANUAL DE FICS , DICE QUE HAY QUE ESTAR DE ACUERDO CON LA FORMA DE SER "X" PERSONAJE DE "X" ANIME XD , BUENO ESO ES, FELIZ DIA DE LA MUJER A , Makithaa Evans , Y A MI LECTORA FAVORITA , YUMARY-CHAN27 TE AMO MI LECTORA FAVORITA. HASTA EL PROXIMO OVA :D**


End file.
